De cuentas amargas y dulces
by Tear Antoniette
Summary: A pesar de las excentricidades que esa mujer pudiese poseer, creía firmemente en que sería capaz de seguir descubriendo nuevas cosas, por más loca o chiflada que pareciera. {LeviHan}
1. Baba de Titán

Hanji es una mujer muy extraña, solo es cuestión de dirigirle la mirada, verla durante dos segundos y de inmediato una persona normal se daría cuenta de que había algo raro en ella. Muchos podrían clasificarla como una chica anormal y excéntrica, amante de los titanes por excelencia, pero a la vez muy respetada por los integrantes de su escuadrón, sus avances van mucho más allá de lo que cualquier soldado hubiese logrado con anterioridad.  
Sin duda muchos secretos de esos gigantes que osaban con la seguridad de la humanidad habían sido revelados bajo el cargo de la científica, a la cual no le importaba sacrificar días, semanas de sueño para lograr obtener una respuesta, mínimamente lógica, pero respuesta al fin y al cabo.

La mayoría de lo que ella manejaba no eran más que suposiciones, pero era perfectamente capaz de fundamentar con hechos sus hallazgos y nuevos descubrimientos, bastantes ensayos escritos por ella rondaban esas paredes, ni que decir de la biblioteca de la tropa de reconocimiento. "Alimentarse de nuevos conocimientos" era uno de sus grandes lemas y su escudo para cuando recibía regaños directos por parte del comandante por no cuidar de su propia salud y bienestar como correspondía.

El caso es, que cualquiera pensaría que tiene más de un tornillo safado y no solo eso, engranajes incluídos. ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio era capaz de trabajar directamente con un titán, cuidarlo como a un hijo, mimarle y sufrir por los daños que este obtuviese debido a las experimentaciones?

Sólo ella. Y bueno, la gente que trabajaba en su equipo ya estaban algo acostumbrados a su comportamiento, aunque nunca dejase de impresionarles, sin duda, es una mujer bastante dinámica. Con ella nunca se sabe.

-No tientes a la muerte

Las palabras malhumoradas del sargento llegaron de inmediato a la científica, la cual se volteó de inmediato, hace apenas unos segundos estaba tratando de acariciar el cabello de uno de sus adorados sujetos de prueba, bautizado con el nombre de "Beto".

-¡Levi! –Saludó, alzando una de sus manos y retirando los guantes que llevaba puestos, volteándose para caminar en su dirección.

El mencionado simplemente se cruzó de brazos, manteniendo la mirada fija sobre la mujer de cabellos castaños, como si estuviese inspeccionándola. Enseguida pudo ser capaz de adivinar: Dos días y medio sin peinarse, aproximadamente tres sin bañarse.

¿Cómo es que esa mujer era capaz de preocuparse más por el aseo personal de unos simples titanes que por el de ella?

El sargento notó que la castaña se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él, seguramente para sacarle los ojos en un abrazo. Interpuso su mano entre ella y él de inmediato, manteniendo una distancia prudente entre ambos.

-Ni se te ocurra, Zoe –Amenazó, no quería verse envuelto entre esos brazos que no habían sentido la caricia del jabón durante más de 72 horas.

Llámenlo maniático de la limpieza, pero no, simplemente no.

La muchacha desistió de inmediato, después de todo lo hacía simplemente para molestarlo. Rió por lo bajo y miró de soslayo al titán, el cual se mantenía amarrado con todo tipo de correas y artefactos para mantener la seguridad.

-¿Viniste a ver mis experimentaciones? ¡Eres tan amable!

-Ni en tus sueños

-¿Entonces? –Pregunta divertida, sabía perfectamente del desagrado que le provocaba al sargento estar presente en sus experimentaciones con los titanes.

-Me han enviado a supervisar y a encargarme de él en caso de que manifieste algún tipo de peligro.

-¡¿Quién ha sido el hombre sin alma que te ha pedido eso?! –Pregunta escandalizada, no podía imaginarse a Beto siendo cortado por las espadas de Rivaille.

-Erwin –Respondió de manera firme y seca, a diferencia de ella, Levi no sentía más que repugnancia hacia esos bichos gigantes.

Pero bien sabía que ese en especial era un material importante para los nuevos avances de la científica, por ende, de la humanidad. A pesar de las excentricidades que esa mujer pudiese poseer, creía firmemente en que sería capaz de seguir descubriendo nuevas cosas, por más loca o chiflada que pareciera.

La castaña suspiró pesadamente, era con algo que debía cargar cada vez que capturaban un ejemplar de titán, al parecer Levi estaba libre y por eso le habían enviado, pues no solía ser él quien se encargara de eso.

-Deberías hacer algo con esas ojeras

La mujer simplemente sonrió, esas ojeras eran el fruto de su arduo trabajo durante seis días seguidos, sin pegar pestaña durante la noche y mucho menos el día.

-Serán recompensadas, serán recompensadas.

Murmuró por lo bajo, caminando nuevamente hacia su sujeto de pruebas, dejando a un sargento frunciendo el ceño y negando levemente con la cabeza.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Y así era, pues conocía a la morena desde hace… ¿8, 9 años? No recordaba con exactitud, pero era el tiempo suficiente como para llegar a conocer todas sus mañas.

-¡Beto!

Dirigió su mirada hacia la científica, la cual alzaba sus brazos mientras miraba directamente al rostro del titán, como si estuviese pidiéndole algo. Alzó una ceja, sintiéndose curioso ante el repentino cambio en la mujer.

-¡No te haré daño, lo prometo! Pero.. ¿Podrías por favor brindarme un poco de tus babas?! –Apenas terminó de decir aquello le hizo señales a un soldado para que le hiciera entrega del balde, ella lo tomó y lo posicionó sobre su cabeza con firmeza, esperando a que la baba del titán se deslizase hasta caer en el balde.

Su mueca de disgusto no se hizo esperar, mucho menos la deformación en su rostro al ver como la baba terminaba por rebalsarse y caer directamente sobre el cabello de la castaña y sus hombros.

De repente sentía unas enormes ganas de vomitar.

Su expresión se descompuso y Hanji, bueno, ella era ella. Pareciera como si no le importara el hecho de que estaba cubierta por baba de titán.

-Está jodidamente loca..

Varios de los subordinados asintieron ante sus palabras, completamente de acuerdo con el sargento Rivaille.

Hanji entregó el balde lleno de saliva a uno de sus investigadores, el cual poseía la indumentaria necesaria para ese tipo de casos, bueno no, al menos tenía guantes y cuidaba no tocar esos litros de porquería.

-¡Levi!¡¿Un abrazo?! –Gritó la muchacha, volteándose en dirección al sargento mientras estiraba sus brazos, con toda la intención de correr hacia él y estrecharle ahora sí, en un húmedo abrazo.

La cara de pánico en el hombre no se hizo esperar, él, el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad manteniendo ese rostro debido a una de las ocurrencias de esa mujer loca. Simplemente algo digno de ver.

-Olvídalo

Retrocedió un par de pasos, preparándose para salir corriendo en caso de ser necesario, no por nada trotaba todas las mañanas con su escuadrón.

-¡Oh, vamos, no seas tan descariñado, ven aquí!

La científica comenzaba a avanzar hacia él peligrosamente, si no hacía algo rápido terminaría igualmente babeado por esa cosa repugnante.

-¡Aléjate, loca cuatro ojos!

-¡Ven aquí!

-¡Detente o me deshago del titán! –Amenazó rápidamente, comenzando a retirar una de sus espadas para que viera el grado de verosimilitud que tenían sus palabras.

Al parecer aquello funcionó, la científica se detuvo de golpe y sonrió con nerviosismo.

_Touché._

-Ahora, ve a bañarte

-Sí, señor

La mujer arrastró las palabras, como si de un momento a otro hubiese caído en un profundo estado depresivo. Levi suspiró aliviado, soltando su espada y viendo pasar a la mujer por un costado suyo.

Lo que no se esperaba, fue que esta se devolviera simplemente para darle una palmada en la espalda, llena de.. algo mojado.. babas.

Rivaille tragó pesado y se volteó hecho una furia, para mirar como la mujer salía corriendo mientras reía a carcajadas.

- ….. –Murmuró el nombre de la mujer con todo el odio contenido, como si fuese capaz de morder cada letra de su nombre.

Se las pagaría.


	2. Banshee

**ADV:** Los personajes no me pertenecen y ya se saben el resto. **LeviHan**

**Capítulo 2**

-No, no, no ,no .. No.. ¡NO!

Hanji se puso rápidamente de pie, sin despegar la mirada de los papeles que yacían completamente mojados en su escritorio debido a un descuido suyo. El líquido café recorría tranquilamente sus informes, como si nada le apresurara e incluso, podía sentir como si se estuviese riendo de ella.  
Maldito café, maldito café, maldito café, maldito café.

Maldito café.

Se llevó las manos al cabello, desordenándolo con fuerzas aún más de lo que ya estaba, no podía créelo, sus ojos lo veían, sin embargo, no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan torpe? Había trabajado en aquellos informes durante bastante tiempo, le habían costado alrededor de cuatro días de completo trabajo, sin sueño, sin descanso.

Sentía los deseos que tenía su alma por abandonarle el cuerpo, por huir, escapar y volver cuando todo estuviese nuevamente listo, para proseguir con su investigación. Aquello solo la retrasaría más y más.

No pudo soportarlo, se puso a lloriquear como una niña pequeña debido a la frustración que comenzaba a embargarle, ¿Por qué la vida le castigaba de esa manera? ¡Ella sólo deseaba aprender más sobre los titanes! No había hecho nada malo.

Los soldados que pasaban por fuera del despacho de la científica sentían escalofríos, el hecho de escuchar llorar a Hanji de manera tan escandalosa solo era un mal presagio, era como el llanto de las banshees que anunciaban la muerte. Su grito de desesperación resonó por todo el pasillo, logrando que más de alguno tuviese un pre infarto debido a la intensidad de los gritos.

Levi, que pasaba tranquilamente por ahí, no tuvo otra opción que llevarse las manos a los oídos, tapándolos con fuerzas para evitar la pérdida de sus tímpanos.

El llanto de Zoe solo podía significar una cosa.

¿Habría muerto alguno de sus titanes?

Rodó los ojos exasperado, notando el nerviosismo de los soldados que transcurrían por ahí, decir que temblaban era poco. Cuando los gritos se detuvieron un poco, quitó sus manos de sus oídos y se restregó una de estas por la cara. La ida continuaba intentando castigarle por alguna razón que no conocía.

-¿Sabías que el llanto de la señorita Zoe presagia la muerte?

-¿Qué? ¡Debes estar bromeando!

-Bajen la voz, el sargento está aquí

-¡Qué miedo!

Rivaille dejó escapar un largo y sonoro suspiro, los rumores que comenzaban a expandirse alrededor del cuartel respecto a Hanji eran realmente estúpidos. Dirigió su mirada fría hacia los soldados, advirtiéndoles de manera silenciosa que dejaran de hablar estupideces, aquello no tenía lógica ni fundamento, no necesitaban crear chismes extraños y asustar a sus camaradas con torpezas como aquellas.

Los soldados guardaron silencio de inmediato, no querían enfrentarse con un Levi enfadado, no siquiera deseaban contradecirle, simplemente asintieron como si sus vidas dependieran de ello y se retiraron de la manera más silenciosa posible.

Un nuevo gritó retumbó por las paredes, esa mujer seguía llorando.

¿Qué demonios podría haber sucedido para que estuviese de esa manera? ..Más le valía que fuese algo importante y no una simple muerte de uno de sus sujetos experimentales.

Se acercó a la puerta del despacho de la mujer, respiró profundamente, intentando armarse de paciencia antes de entrar en la habitación sin siquiera golpear, como era común en él cada vez que acudía allí.

La imagen de Hanji agarrándose los mechones del cabello mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro le impactó, cosa que intentó hacer pasar desapercibida con su habitual semblante serio y frío. A ella no le sentaban bien las lágrimas, definitivamente.  
Una sonrisa le venía mucho mejor, por muy idiota que se viese a sus ojos.

-¿Qué diablos te pasó?

Su voz terminó por hacerle reaccionar, la castaña levantó la vista, sin dejar de agarrar firmemente su cabeza. Rodeó rápidamente el escritorio y se acercó a él, dejándose caer pesadamente en el frío suelo mientras se abrazaba a una de sus piernas.

Levi frunció el ceño, se sentía realmente incómodo así, pero tampoco quería apartarla de una patada ahora que estaba llorando. Simplemente sacudió su pierna con algo de cuidado, para que captara la idea de que quería que le soltara.

Sin embargo, ella no pareció entender. Se abrazó aún más a su pierna mientras comenzaba a lloriquear de nuevo.

- Leeeevi.. –Le llama entre sollozos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerzas y elevó levemente el mentón, comenzando a insultar todo lo que le fuese posible hacia sus adentros, sentía como su pantalón comenzaba a humedecerse debido las lágrimas de la científica.

Oh no, eso si que no.

-Oye, levántate y explícame bien, ¿Quieres?

Llevó su diestra hasta el cabello de la mujer, intentando apartarla sin ser demasiado brusco. Ella apartó su rostro al fin de su pierna y se enjuagó las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa. Levi desvió inmediatamente la mirada, no soportaba verle llorar de esa manera.

Hanji, luego de los segundos que le demoró limpiarse las lágrimas se puso de pie, con los rojos enrojecidos debido al llanto.

-Es que.. ¡Yo trabajé tanto! Y.. Y..

No pudo completar nada más, debido a su inminente hipido. La castaña terminó por señalar los papeles que reposaban sobre su escritorio con el dedo índice.

-¿Qué, qué tienen?

Rivaille alzó una ceja, sin entender. No esperó una respuesta para acercarse al escritorio y mirar, después de todo, al parecer, la científica no podía hablar como una persona normal y eso le exasperaba.

Sus ojos grisáceos se posaron sobre el desastre que había en el escritorio. Ahora entendía. Se volteó levemente para mirar a la mujer, casi con lástima. Los papeles estaban completamente mojados y manchados por lo que parecía ser café.

Demonios, esa mirada. ¿Por qué tenía que mirarle así?

Sus ojos se oscurecieron, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tomó los papeles con algo de agresividad y luego se dirigió a la muchacha.

-Sígueme

Era temprano por la mañana, seguramente Hanji se había amanecido trabajando. Caminó a través de los pasillos, con una Hanji silenciosa, seguramente recriminándose su torpeza. Le guió hacia el exterior del cuartel, en donde las mujeres del servicio colgaban la ropa mojada. Para su suerte, el día estaba completamente despejado. Se acercó a una mesa de madera, en donde el sol llegaba perfectamente.

Separó con cuidado papel por papel, intentando no romperlo al separar las hojas entre sí, parecía un trabajo de cirugía. Levi estaba poniendo toda su concentración en ello mientras la científica ya parecía más tranquila, observando el minucioso trabajo que realizaba el sargento. Levi fue separando las hojas y depositándolas sobre la mesa, una al lado de la otra, rellenando la mesa con los papeles.  
Luego, tomó pequeñas piedrecitas del suelo, las limpió debidamente con un pañuelo y luego las depositó en un sitio de la hoja que no hubiese sido humedecido por el café. Cundo terminó dirigió su mirada a la castaña, la cual seguía mirándole en silencio.

Ya podría comportarse siempre de esa manera, lo agradecería con el alma.

-Esperaremos a que se sequen, como sólo es café seguramente seremos capaces de leer el contenido y luego, lo traspasaremos. ¿De acuerdo?

Hanji abrió la boca, queriendo decir algo, pero al parecer no encontraba las palabras.

-¿Traspasaremos..?

Levi desvió la mirada, asintiendo ante la pregunta.

-Te ayudaré, así que deja de llorar y vuelve a la normalidad de una jodida vez.

Hanji no pudo evitar sonreír, sin duda le debía más de una al sargento.

-¡Muchaaas gracias Levi!

Agradece, completamente conmovida ante los actos del hombre. Se acercó a él y de un rápido movimiento besó su mejilla. Aquello podría considerarlo como un beso de agradecimiento.

El hombre gruñó al sentir los labios de la menos sobre sus mejillas, sin embargo, cuando ésta se volteó para mirar si los papeles ya se habían secado él sonrió, una sonrisa casi imperceptible se formó en sus labios.

Si Hanji le agradecería de esa manera siempre, no tendría problema en comenzar a ayudarle más seguido.

Sin embargo, un pensamiento cruzó su mente. ¿Le agradecería a todos de esa manera? Sus entrañas se removieron. Sólo podía afirmar una cosa, aquel que se atreviera a tomar su lugar, asistiendo a la castaña, recibiría toda su cólera.

Si es que no lo convertía en comida de titanes primero.


	3. Colapso

ADV: Los personajes no me pertenecen y ya se saben el resto. LeviHan

Capítulo 3

Encontrar a Hanji la mayoría de las veces resultaba ser pan comido, siempre solía estar en su despacho o en la arena de titanes, en donde realizaba las experimentaciones con estos. Si no se encontraba ahí entonces era muy probable conversando en el despacho del comandante, o en su defecto, dejando un desorden en el suyo. Adivinar su paradero no era demasiado difícil y en caso contrario, su estruendosa voz y carcajadas serían una fácil guía.

Pero esta era una de las ocasiones en miles en que no lograba localizarla por ningún maldito lado, ¿Por qué la buscaba? Pues para entregarle unos benditos papeles que le fueron entregados por la mañana, pero no quería aplazarlo más, además de que sentía la extraña necesidad de toparse con ella y por lo menos, verle sonreír.

Sacudió la cabeza de inmediato, cabreado. ¿Por qué demonios pensaba en ese tipo de estupideces? Él ya no era un muchachito con las hormonas a flor de piel, al contrario. Y eso es lo que más le cabreaba, sentirse como un adolescente en plena pubertad. Para Jaeger estaría bien este tipo de situaciones, pero para él no.

Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada.

Suspiró profundamente, llevaba caminando por los pasillos del cuartel durante más de quince minutos en busca de la dueña de sus dolores de cabeza, pero nada. Ya había ido a revisar todos los posibles lugares en donde podría encontrarla y no parecía estar en ninguno de esos lugares.

¿Dónde mierda podría estar esa mujer escurridiza?

Ni siquiera supo en qué momento sus pies llegaron a esa parte del cuartel, la verdad es que esa zona era realmente poco transitada, aunque no sabía el por qué y tampoco es como si tuviera algún tipo de curiosidad al respecto. Sólo miraría un poco, con la castaña nada se sabía, quizá se encontraba merodeando una de esas habitaciones.

La luz con suerte iluminaba los pasillos, si no fuesen por los candelabros que se encontraban en las paredes no sería capaz de ver siquiera su propia nariz, era un lugar ciertamente abandonado.

Bueno, al parecer no había nada ni nadie. Pero.. ¿Por qué estaban las velas encendidas? Si nadie transitaba esos pasillos.. Era ilógico.

Pero bueno, no era algo que le incumbiese a él, ahora sólo debía encontrar a la mujer de gafas. Se dio media vuelta y devolvió sus pasos, fue en ese trayecto en que logró reconocer una mano en el suelo al mirar de reojo.

Extrañado, se devolvió dos pasos, caminando hacia atrás y deteniéndose en un angosto pasillo oscuro perpendicular al que el caminaba. Sin duda eso que había ahí era una mano.

Se acercó de inmediato y tomó de esa mano firmemente, jalándola hacia afuera de aquel pasillo para que pudiese darle la luz y poder ver mejor.

No se demoró demasiado en reconocer el cabello color chocolate de la científica. Su expresión serena cambió rápidamente a una de sorpresa y preocupación. ¿Qué hacía Hanji ahí? ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Qué le pasa? Las dudas asaltaron su mente de golpe, sin embargo, debía encargarse de saber primero su condición.

Con el corazón en la boca se agachó en el suelo, sin importarle el hecho de que este estuviese repleto de polvo debido al abandono. Llevó sus manos hasta la carótida, buscando el pulso mientras se inclinaba lo suficiente como para sentir las leves respiraciones de la mujer contra sus mejillas.

Tenía pulso: Sí.  
Respiraba: Sí.

La mitad de sus preocupaciones parecieron irse como por arte de magia. Deslizó sus manos rápidamente, enrollando el cuerpo de Hanji en un abrazo, preparándose para cargarla al estilo princesa. Una vez lo hizo, caminó lo más rápido que pudo a través de los pasillos, sin importarle las miradas confusas que le dirigían los soldados, ahora mismo solo tenía en mente llevar a Hanji a su habitación –Ya que posiblemente la suya estaría hecha un asco– y llamar al doctor del cuartel.

-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-

El doctor guardaría absoluto silencio hasta que hubiese terminado de examinar a la castaña, pero por su lado, sentía incluso el alma pesada. ¿Cómo había pasado de ser una mujer radiante a estar tirada en un pasillo completamente oscuro? Ese sería uno de los grandes misterios de la vida.

El hombre elevó la mirada y guardó sus implementos en el maletín, demoró segundos que le parecieron eternos en voltearse hacia él para dar el diagnóstico. El vejete carraspeó y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

¿Qué? ¿Qué mierda significaba eso?

-La verdad, no me sorprende su estado, ha estado sobresforzándose toda una vida, es natural que colapse luego de tanto ajetreo sin descanso. He intentado decirle que estoy podría ocurrir, pero como sabrás, es cabezota.. –El hombre niega levemente con la cabeza.- Ella de verdad necesita un descanso, todo ser humano en algún momento llega a su límite. Aunque por el exterior se vea energética.. Recuerda, sólo es el exterior, esto podría desembocar en otro tipo de enfermedad a futuro, debe cuidarse.

Notó como el caballero alzaba las cejas, como si quisiera preguntarle de esa manera si acaso había entendido algo de lo que acababa de explicar. Su mente trabajó con rapidez y asintió de manera mecánica.

-¿En otras palabras?

-Se merece un buen descanso

Dejó escapar todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones acumulado desde hace un buen rato, se sentía verdaderamente aliviado de que fuera solo eso, sin embargo, estaba la advertencia del doctor. No podía imaginarse a Hanji enferma, simplemente le resultaba extraño, antinatural.

-Gracias doctor –Realizó una leve inclinación de cabeza al ver como el hombre pasaba por un lado suyo para abandonar finalmente la habitación.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse tras de sí, sus ojos viajaron directamente hacia el rostro de la mujer que ahora, reposaba en su cama. Se cruzó de brazos, sin dejar de mirarla. Aquel había sido un buen susto.

-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que logró visualizar fue el techo. Parpadeó un poco para enfocar la mirada mientras se alzaba para quedar sentada, intentó reconocer su alrededor pero no veía bien, a un par de metros veía una silueta bastante conocida, podría apostar de que se trataba de Rivaille.

-¿Levi? –Llamó al muchacho, mientras se tallaba los ojos con las manos, sin duda se había pegado una buena pestaña.

-Al fin despiertas cuatro ojos.

Rivaille notó enseguida la complicación que tenía la castaña para mirar, por lo que le hizo entrega de sus gafas de inmediato. La mujer lo agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa, esa no eran las gafas que solía usar cuando trabajaba en movimiento, más bien eran más sofisticadas y normales.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué hago en tu habitación? Oh.. Levi, tú, pequeño pervertido..

Comentó lo último con gracia, como si acabara de pillar al sargento en algo malo.

-No digas estupideces

-Si mal no recuerdo, yo estaba…. –Chilló con fuerzas- ¡El informe! –Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, corriendo las sábanas a un lado dispuesta a ponerse de pie y correr a trabajar.

Sin embargo, Levi se lo impidió, sujetando sus hombros con fuerzas, ni siquiera había sido capaz de poner un pie sobre el piso.

-¿Qué haces Levi? ¡Tengo que volver a trabajar!

-Acá te quedas

Contestó el sargento de manera firme, no dejaría que refutara aquello, no le permitiría ponerse de pie siquiera. Le obligó a recostarse nuevamente.

-¿Qué, por qué?

La mujer sonaba acongojada, como si estuviesen impidiéndole algo demasiado importante, y así lo era, al menos para ella. Pero a él le importaba un reverendo ojo de titán lo que ella quisiera ahora, la salud iba primero antes que nada.

-¿Acabas de colapsar y me preguntas por qué? Escúchame bien, no pienso dejarte poner un pie fuera de esta habitación, así que más te vale que te dejes de joder, te calles y te quedes ahí recostada. ¿Fui claro?

La científica buscaba las palabras adecuadas para responder, pero al parecer no encontró nada para refutarle. Terminó por hacerle caso y apoyar la cabeza sobre la suave almohada.

-Tu cama es mucho más blanda que la mía

-Será porque lavo las sábanas

Se escuchó el suspiro de Hanji, en eso Levi tenía razón, con suerte lavaba las sábanas una vez al mes, si es que.

-Hanji

-¿Uhm?

-No me vuelvas a dar esos sustos

La mirada sorprendida de la castaña no tenía precio, sin embargo, sonrió al cabo de unos segundos.

-No pasa nada, estoy bien –Responde, riendo por lo bajo.

-Te lo advierto, Zoe. Si te vuelvo a ver colapsar, desearás no haber nacido.

La sonrisa de la científica ahora se volvió un tanto nerviosa, sin lograr imaginarse qué haría Rivaille en caso de que aquello volviese a suceder. Pero la verdad es que no podía asegurar nada y… Levi eso bien lo sabía.

-¿Dormirás conmigo?

-Hazte a un lado

Comentarios:

Muchas gracias por los reviews, son todos taaaan bonitos, los adoro demasiado ;n; ( L ).  
Dejen reviews o me taimo (¿?).


End file.
